


The Avengers X Reader one shots

by UchihaSammie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaSammie/pseuds/UchihaSammie
Summary: You can request anything you like related to the Avengers and maybe anything from Marvel. These will all only be one shots and I can't guarantee if any of them will continue.





	The Avengers X Reader one shots

Memories--

You used to feel like an outcast. Maybe you still do. Ever since you joined the Avengers, an 18 year old female. Your life changed. You didn't really feel like an outcast anymore. You didn't feel so different. They were different, just like you.

What made you different was that you could bend the earth at will. Pretty cool right? Wrong, your parents were afraid that people would judge them for giving birth to such a horrible creature. They were terrified. They hid you away from the rest of the world.

You never saw the daylight or heard the bird chirps. You never got to feel the soft grass move under your bare feet or the breeze flow through your hair. You never got to see the stars twinkle next to the bright yellow moon. You never got to be held in a warm embrace, no one ever told you the three special words 'I love you'. No one ever sang Happy Birthday to you. No one ever shed a tear for you or missed you or cracked a smile for you. No one ever cared for you.

They were afraid of you. Only because you were different. They despised you, laughed at you, hurt you in so many ways that you lost count. They took their anger out on you, they blamed everything on you even though you never stepped a foot outside of that basement. They said it was all your fault that you were born into this world, that you were different. That everyone was afraid.

You used to think that you would die alone, that's all you ever knew, alone.

One night when your parents were out, they had accidentally left your basement door opened a tad. 

That night you pushed yourself over the limits of your powers. You didn't understand what you could do, your parents forbid you from ever using them.

You had metal cuffs covering your entire hands, those had thick chains that connected to the cement floor. The chains were only about a foot long, leaving you no room to ever stand up on your two feet. 

You also had metal cuffs wrapped around your ankles that were connected directly to the cold floor.

You struggled a bit trying to move the ground around you. You lifted your left foot about five inches in the air and brought it down causing some cement to come up in a large pillar and broke the chain to right ankle.

Your eyes widened in shock, then you smiled. You slammed your right foot to the ground and broke the rest of your chains after a few more tries.

Wobbly you stood on your two feet. You chuckled and wiggled your toes.  
You stumble around for a bit, then you got the hang of it. 

You scurried up the basement stairs and made it to the hallway of your parents house. You tried to find your way down the dark hallway. Your hands still weren't much use since they were still wrapped in metal.

Alas you found a window in the front room. You kept on tripping over clutter that scattered the floors. Your parents seemed to like not throwing the trash out, maybe that's why they kept you alive. To suffer.

You jumped out the window and you definitely felt the glass shatter around and sink into your pale skin. You landed in the front yard. You finally got to feel what is was like to have grass tickle the bottom of your feet. You smiled. You finally got to see the bright and yellow moon shine brightly next to the twinkling stars.  
You were finally free.

You looked around at all the bright lights that surrounded you and the darkness. Your gaze landed on the building that stood tall and mighty in the distance. They shone so bright, maybe even bright than the moon and stars.

Your bare feet bounded down the empty road. Soon you were near those tall buildings. Without a second thought you took of again only to have a car crash right into you. Your body slammed onto the hood of the car, you bounced right off and landed on the street.

You laid still on your back. The car stood still a few feet away from you. Everything was silent for a few minutes.

When you turned your head to the right the bright lights from the car shone blindly into your sensitive eyes. 

The door opened and out stepped a figure. You couldn't make out who it was but they were laughing. That only meant trouble.

"Would you look at this babe, she thought that she could runaway from us." Your ears perked up. Of course you'd recognize that horrible voice anywhere. Your dad.

You picked yourself up and bolted into the city. Tears were streaming down your face. How did they find you? 

People were giving you weird looks as they saw a young woman dressed in rags covered in blood running down their streets. Turning your head around you saw the car head straight towards you again. You took a sharp left to avoid being hit only to run into on coming traffic.

Loud noises were filling your ears, bright lights were flashing in your face making you feel dizzy. Blood was pouring down your face mixing with your sweat, your heart was pounding out of your chest. Fear filled your mind. 

You jumped on top of car and looked straight at your parents as they stopped in the middle of the road. Traffic stopped and cars were bumping into each other. Your parents made their way out of their car and stared right at you with big guns in their hands.

Bystanders started screaming at the sight of the guns. Chaos broke out. People were shoving and pushing to get to safety. People were even leaving their own cars behind.

You jumped off of the car and tried to run away as soon as they raised their guns to you. "Y/N!!" They called out for you.

People kept pushing you down. You stomped your foot making the ground shift sending cars flying in your parents direction. You didn't dare to look back.

You could hear gunshots being made and the whiz of bullets barely missing your head and flying into other peoples back sending them pummeling to the ground.

When people saw you they'd going screaming the other way. Maybe your parents were right. They are afraid of you.

Red and blue flashing lights came zooming in from every street. More gunshots were made. Someone tugged on your long hair pulling you right into their body. 

"What the hell are you doing you piece of trash!" Your mom's voice filled your pounding ears. She turned you around and slapped you. You swung your metal hand at her face knocking her right to the ground.

You took off again. Only for her to grab your ankles tripping you. You threw your hands you to try and catch your balance but it didn't work. When your hands made contact with the ground the metal cracked.

You sat on your butt with your arms behind you. Both your parents stood above you pointing their guns down at you. "Why did you leave?" Your Dad smirked. "Now look what you've done" Your mom spoke up. You looked around. Cars were flipped, people were laying dead on the floor, cars were on fire. People were scared.

"You did this, this is all your fault. People are scared of you." Your mom continued. You looked back to your mom, making eye contact with her cold eyes. "We should have killed you a long time ago." Your mom finished.

"You're not killing anyone" a voice spoke from behind you. Your parents only laughed. "This girl" Your dad grabbed a fistful of your hair and made you stand up painfully. "She is just trash, and we're taking out the trash." You looked up and saw that a lot of people wearing different types of armour with guns surrounded you guys.

They all raised their guns at you guys. A man stepped through the sea of men and women. He was much taller than all of them. He was also wearing red white and blue armour. He carried no weapon. Just a shield in his left arm. A red white and blue shield with a star in the middle.

"I'm going to have to ask you to lower your weapons and let the girl go." His deep voice spoke. "Why should we?" Your mom laughed, she shakily put her gun to your head. "Stop, please" you sobbed to your parents. 

"No one needs to get hurt here." The guy took a step forward with his arms out. "She" Your dad shook you "she does. Do you know what she is? HUH?" Your dad yelled the last part. "She's a mutant. We should have killed her when we first found out. No one wants MUTANTS IN THIS WORLD!" Your dad boomed.

"That doesn't make her any different." The guy threw his shield making it hit your parents in the head knocking them out instantly. Your guys bodies fell limply to the floor.

That was the day Captain America saved you. The day your life took a better change. The day you truly became free and no one controlled you.

Present time  
\-------

You paced around your bedroom. Tony wanted the people, you didn't even remember who they were. He wanted them to be able to control the Avengers. All because he felt guilty about that poor boy. Yes you felt bad about all the people who got hurt and killed, but you can't get peace in this world without out pain and death.

Steve didn't want them controlling you guys. You totally understood him. You didn't want people controlling you again. It brings back horrible memories. You guys were just fine on your own.

You bit your finger nails nervously. You were broken out of your thoughts when a loud crash could be heard in the kitchen. You ran into the kitchen but stopped in your tracks.

Clint came back. He was standing next to Wanda, and Vision stood across from them.

"Y/N, please go back to your room. I don't want you to get hurt." Vision spoke but never even dared to look at you. He was too busy staring down the duo. "Whats going on?" You asked. "Ve vere about to leave." Wanda spoke with her Russian accent. 

She twisted her hands around and shot vision into the ground, she didn't let go till a few seconds past. Your eyes widened. "Ooh, come on. We got one more stop." Clint chuckled. They started to run out the room. "Wait!" You shouted before they stepped into the hallway. They stopped. "Where are you going?" You asked. Tony had said that he didn't want you or Wanda leaving the tower. He said that you guys would only cause more trouble.

"We're going to help Capsicle." Clint spoke. "I'm going too." "Vhat?" Wanda turned around. You smiled. "It's the right thing to do." 

All three of you left the building that evening.

At the airport--

"Y/N what are you doing?" Tony asked angrily as you stood proudly next to Steve. "I'm fighting for what is right." You responded. He scoffed. "Then why are you over there?" He crossed his arms over his chest. "Because you're wrong Tony." You frowned.

"You shouldn't be involved in this, you haven't been with us that long." His eyebrows furrowed. You threw your arms up. "I sure as hell haven't been with you guys that long, but at least I can tell the difference between what is right or wrong." You took a step forward.

"You shouldn't even be here. " venom dripped through his voice. :YOU'RE JUST A KID!" he yelled. "We shouldn't even be here. None of us." You used your arms to gesture to everyone. "Y/N this is for the best, we won't hurt as much people. No innocent people will have to die because of us." Tony begged.

"How will that make a difference? To me it sounds like it'd do the opposite." You tried to reason. "Y/N stand down." He suddenly became serious. Now it was your turn to scoff. "I. Will not. Stand. Down." You snapped back. "Y/N" this is it. No going back. "Let her stay, if this is what she believes in. Then this is also her fight. None of us will stand down. Not today at least." Steve spoke before you could.

"I've had enough." Tony put both his hands near his mouth "UNDER ROOS!" Out over no where Steve's shield was snatched from his grip and his hands were bound together.

A figure landed close to you guys holding Cap's shield. "Hey everyone!" The guy in the onesie spoke. "Captain" he saluted captain. "B-Big fan" he sounds pretty young. Not much younger than you.

Tony put his helmet on. "U-Uh guys something is-" TicTac was hiding on Captain's shield and he went back to his normal size scaring the little guy, he grabbed Cap's shield and jumped away from the boy. "I think this belongs to you." Scott threw Steve his shield back. "Thank you."

Time skip brought to you by Tony Stank--

Bucky and Steve had finally made it to the airplane and were making their get away. That was until Rhody went after them. You stood down on the ground watching Tony go after them with Sam hot on their tail. You looked to your left and saw Vision holding Wandad in his arms.

You ran forward, a path made of sand grew under your feet. Allowing you to practically walk in mid-air. You were a little ahead of Rhody, he was still above you though. You jumped onto his suit. "Y/N what are you doing?"Rhody shouted. 

You looked down and saw a yellow beam shoot right under Rhody. He barely missed him but it still hit the arc reactor, or whatever Tony called it. You were both now free falling.

You sent some of your sand up and tried to catch him. You caught him but the force was to strong for you. His suit slammed right into also knocking you out of the sky. 

You clawed at his suit trying to get some grip. Some of the metal shards fell out of the hole in his suit and in your face. You let him go to hold your face in agonizing pain. You started to feel light headed as the air gushed past your body. Falling from this height will definitely kill you. You couldn't focus on anything, your body was being flipped around by the strong wind.

Your sand was trying it's best to catch you, but with you freaking out it was not stable. You removed your hands from your face, and you started screaming for someone to catch you. 

Tony zoomed right past you and made his way for Rhody. Why wouldn't Tony help you. You flipped your body over and saw that Tony turned around to look at but quickly looked away. 

The ground was rapidly getting closer and closer. You closed your eyes tightly and braced for your death. You were close to hitting the ground when you felt someone's arms wrap around you. That wasn't enough to stop your body from falling, but it did help slow you down. Alas you two crashed right into the earth below. Maybe Tony did help you.

Your body was throbbing in pain. You opened your eyes and saw Sam laying next to you facing the sky and panting loudly. "You okay?" Sam asked. You nodded, even though he wasn't looking at you. "My eyes hu-" Tony cut you off when he started screaming. "RHODESSS!" 

The two of sat up quickly. Sam ran over to them but you sat where you were. Your vision was rapidly becoming blurry. You looked down at your shaking hands, which you could barely see. Everything was becoming fuzzier and fuzzier. You choked back a sob. 

Why did have to happen to you? Why couldn't you just die? Why did your light have to be taken away from you? You just got out of the darkness, and here it is engulfing you again. Only this time there was no way out and it was much worse. Why can't anything good happen to you?

Your body fell forward. You couldn't do anything as your body departed into the darkness once again.

Another time skip brought to you by Spider-Man--

You sat at a corner in your cell. Along with your friends. Wanda, Clint, Sam, and the new guy, Scott. The doctors had wrapped bandages around your eyes. They had to do an emergency surgery on your eyes to remove the metal that had somehow gotten in there. They told you that they didn't know how bad the damage was. They also said that you had a very high chance of never seeing again. This is by far the worst punishment you've ever had.

Your back faced the window of your cell. The sound of the main door opening broke the silence you guys had created. You could hear footsteps coming closer to you guys. Shuffling could be heard around from your inmates as they moved around their cells.

Someone started clapping. "The futurist gentlemen." He kept on clapping then stopped. "The futurist is here." You recognized this voice as Clint's "He sees all. He knows what's best for you, whether you like it or not." He continued. "Give me a break Barton." Your ears perked up. That was definitely Tony speaking. 

"I had no idea that they would put you in here. Come on." Clint scoffed. "Yeah well you knew they would put us somewhere Tony." Clint spoke. "Yeah, but not some... super max floating ocean pokey. Y-You know this place is for maniacs." Tony stuttered a bit. "I-It's a place f-for..." he stopped talking when Clint cut him off. "Criminals." More shuffling was heard.

"Criminals Tony. I think that's the word you're looking for.... right? It didn't used to mean me. Or Sam. Or Wanda. Or Y/n. Yet here we are." Tony picked up after him. "Cause you broke the law." "Yeah" "I didn't make you." "Lalala" "You read it" "lalala" "you broke it. Alright? You're all grown up you got a wife and kids. I don't understand why didn't you think about them before you chose the wrong side?" Tony said quickly. He started walking away.

"Gotta watch your back with this guy!" Clint snapped. You flinched when you heard Clint slam his hands on the window to his cell.

"There's a chance he's gonna break it..." The footsteps were moving away from him and closer to you.

"Hank always said you can't trust a Stark." You were pretty sure that was Scott talking now. Tony spoke again. "Who are you?" Tony kept walking. You heard scott mumble something but you weren't quite sure what he said.

"How's Rhodes?" Now Sam was speaking. "They're flying him to Columbian medical tomorrow so..." you shifted your body in your cell.

"Fingers crossed." Tony sounded sad. Silence. "What do you need? They feed you yet?" He broke the silence again. "You're the good cop now?" Sam questioned. "I'm just the guy who needs to know where Steve went." "Well you better go get a bad cop, cause you gonna have to go Mark Firming on my ass to get information out of me."

"Huh? I just knocked the A out of their A.V we got about thirty seconds before they realize it's not their equipment." You could practicality hear Tony smirking. 

"Just look" you could hear weird noises but you didn't know what was going on. "Cause that. Is the fellow who's supposed to interrogate Barnes. Clearly I made a mistake. Sam, I was wrong." You scoffed "That's a first." 

"Cap is definitely off the reservation and he is about to need all the help he can get." Now Tony wants to help Steve? Now he realizes that he was wrong?

"We don't know each other very well you don't have to-" this time Sam cut Tony off. "It's... alright." Once again silence was the only sound that was heard. 

You could hear Sam sigh. "Look I'm telling you, but you have to go. Alone. And as a friend." "Easy."

Sam then proceeded to tell Tony where Steve was, which really ticked you off. Tony's footsteps then could be heard getting closer to your cell. 

"Y/n" Tony spoke. You shook your head. "She hasn't spoken a word since we've been here." Scott yelled. "Shut up!" Tony shouted back.

"Y/n come on, speak to me." He pleaded with you. You decided to finally speak up. "In this world, those who don't follow or break rules are scum, but those who would abandon even ONE of their friends are far worse than scum." You paused... then laughed a bit. "And you Tony... you're faaar worse than scum." You buried your face in your knees. "I hope you're happy!" You yelled.

Tony slowly walked away.

\--  
The doors opened again. You furrowed your brows. He's only been gone for a few days and he's back already. These footsteps were a lot quicker and heavier.

"Come on guys. We're getting you out of here." You jumped up from your corner smiling like a mad man. You were so happy that it wasn't Tony, but instead a better friend.


End file.
